Typical bird feeders enable birds to directly grab feed such as seed one-at-a-time stored from within a seed hopper (or housing). However, a drawback for this direct, single-serve configuration is that birds tend to leave the feeding area (or stage) soon after obtaining a single seed. This quick retreat by the birds often disappoints avid bird watchers who enjoy the ability to view birds for extended periods of time.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a bird-operated interactive bird feeder which is able to overcome the above disadvantages.
A goal of this invention is to persuade birds to remain at the staging area for longer periods of time. This is accomplished using the bird-operated interactive bird feeder as per the present invention.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a bird-operated interactive bird feeder that allows for maintaining birds at the staging area for extended time periods, via utilization of a feed activation tool. The tool is designed to be interacted with by birds to thereby allow preferably more than one seed to be released from the housing at a time thus increasing enjoyment of the bird watchers by maintaining the birds at the stage for longer time periods.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the detailed description of the invention hereinbelow.